Harry Potter and the Power of Imagination
by CgAlpha
Summary: Abandoned by Ron after his name comes from the Goblet, Harry decides to live by one mantra "Lets survive" and that brings him to do one thing, Magic is capable of everything right? So why not give birth to all the things his imagination and of others can make. Time to chose fate out of his own free will. Lets survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Property of J.K. Rowling, and publishers and movie studios, not me etc, references to pop culture yeah that too also not mine. Power Rangers and all that Saban stuff from the 90s also not mine its Saban stuff|  
**  
This takes place after the selection of champions when Ron closes the curtains of his bed. I made this mostly for me. out of an idea that's been on my head for a while. hope you enjoy it.

 **Ch1 Imagination unleashed**

As he stared at the curtains away, Harry felt sadness, and yet a wave of determination hit him, this time despite assuming Hermione was on his side He need to act, not react, thanks to the threat of Sirius over their head, he had started managing to see tv, and saw heroes wearing armors and creating robots that could combine, what was stopping him, he was perhaps not quite the most intelligent but knew when he was over his head, it was time to make sure he was the hero of this story it was time to forge himself something to survive. and make it out if not as the hero,that everyone believed him as the survivor he knew himself to be. He needed a place to work, a place to build, forge, create. He needed a workshop...maybe he could ask McGonagall...or perhaps if denied maybe it was time to use his talents and work in the chamber of secrets. he only had himself as far as he knew. He looked at the floor and said the words that would become his mantra "lets survive"

The next morning he felt sneers coming from several tables, it was a day off it was time to get this over with and get the ball rolling and approached the Teachers table "Professor McGonagall"- he said adressing his head of house decided he needed to talk to deputy headmistress as Dumbledore seemed nowhere to be found"Being I'm a champion, Is there any place I can work on something for myself? I mean I understand I could use an empty classroom,but as of now I see myself working with metal and other materials that may not work in a classroom" - professor Flitwick who was talking with Professor McGonagall before being interrupted by Mr Potter looked interested wondering what sort of creativity Mr. Potter would unleash seeing the look of determination on one of his students" -well inside the castle perhaps none place is suitable to work on metallurgy, but there is a place outside a small hut its in state of disrepair...but you could reconstruct I believe and is a good place for you to start your projects." Professor McGonagall said to Harry with a Smile, Harry looked grateful at her professor "could you tell me where and I'll get started right away" she conjured a piece of parchment and drew a map as she marked the place, he thanked both professors and continued his way to his new workshop. The professors looked on curiously "Im almost afraid what he has in mind" Minerva McGonagall said "Im not, he has a goal...survival" Flitwick said proud Minerva looked down to the floor wondering about the tournament and the place one of his favorite students found himself in, in danger again, and maybe this time alone "Yes, but thats what makes me afraid its not what he will make, is what he is going to face" Flitwick looked on" he is his Parents son, we can but believe in him"

"Well this is a dump" he said finding the site of what his future workshop was... the roof was partiallly gone quite a few things were missing, and a few walls needed to be rebuild. But it had rudimentary metallurgy tools, it had space and a place that would be his... this it would do. it was time to decide how to proced, he wanted to make an armor, but what to make it from. He remembered when making his way through muggle school he had been intered in space and aircrafts, he briefly mused on maybe that was why he was so interested in brooms now as it was his way of being in the air too, he decided there that he had to find the materials to make an armor that would be made of aerospace materials, After all spaceships and fighter aircraft had the strongest and lightest materials he could think of...perhaps he could make his own alloys, after all he remembered titanium alloy is used on space machines "maybe a titanium alloy armor...or maybev make a new alloy" he mused outloud at the empty space his workshop was. This was the beginning he mused back and rolled his sleves and taking his wand he transfigured a few tarps and put them around the damaged walls and almost not existant roof . and then went to find rocks to make a new roof and walls he had a few difficulties ahead He needed to go get titanium alloy and chromium and whatever the windows from the space shuttle were made of, he would need to learn basic metalurgy and make suits of armor... he had a start though he would start with this small workshop. this was just his humble beginings. And his hope to survive.

Hermione came in later she was very confused, on one hand harry had entered the tournament, and she wanted to hear he didnt enter, she believed in him, but part of her doubted her, as she moved the tarp to enter she noticed, a roof had been partially build, and he wasnt anywhere to be found "Harry?" he came under a table he was fixing "OH hi Hermione I was just fixing the table" she looked confused "what is this?" she said looking at everything "A workshop?" Hermione looked as if she was gonna faint, here she thougth he wanted a place to practice magic and he is here BUILDING THINGS "a workshop? Harry you should be preparing for the tournament" she said reprouchpuly "YEA a Workshop!" he said exited" this is my way to prepare, I'm always gonna be hunted by bad guys so maybe I should make myself weapons and stuff for now, I think I wanna make mysef something out of those super hero tv shows mixed with some aeronautic theory and military ideas" ... Hermione looked at him baffled and in realization of where he got the idea and asked "like power rangers?" she asked in disbelief "I mean I do want a giant robot but that's step 2 also seriusly that's what they are called? I expected a name like super taskforce alpha oir something still...neat" he said smiling and resuming to work on the oven and repairing what he needed Hermione was baffled and didnt know what to think so she went for reprocehful why go for untested when he could go for proven theory in books "Harry those are fantasy they cannot work you should be studying and preparing this is not gonna work" Hermione said worried "So? the ideas are sound we can't depend on magic or theory for everything, and what I'm best at? athletics, let's make something that makes me sturdier, capable of enhancing my reflex and perhaps eventually flying broomless! " he said exiting thinking of superheroes, his decision was now completely taking a mind of his own he convinced that he could the creation of the armor was step 1 step 2 was creating things to go against things larger than him- a giant robot, or perhaps he would like having several robots that would become a giant robot eventually- step 3 more armors, more equipment weapons, and abilities "FLIGTH?! are you nuts you need thrusters you need aerodynamics and most of all imagine statue of secrecy we can't have super heroes?!" she said histerically was Harry losing her mind... but Harry couldn't see her as he had already turned his back again to continue working "So? it's just equipment for here in the magical world...maybe I could find spells to maybe not notice me. Or people to see something else like superman or paint it black and be like batman " Hermione grabbed him and tured to him looked at him as if mad " Harry. This is the magical world, you are approaching this as a muggle it won't work "he just smiled his mind was long made and he was gonna do it with her or without"it's time to prove them wrong" Hermione stomped he had decided and hoped that she would help him and to his horror she left. she had called him her first friend he looked down and decided to quietly answer what she had implied. "Sorry Hermione " he said to himself, "but I want to choose my fate out of my own free hand and my way." he said working out he need to find basics of reinforcement in transfiguration a bunch of idea s in his head. he needed to get his hands of titanium, and wondered how then remembered ...goblins.

he had finished his charms classes and decided that maybe professor Flitwick was his best choice "Professor I need a minute " harry aproached the tiny professor"Of course Mr. potter I assume it has to do with metallurgy in which case I'm sorry I won't be much help " the profesor said quickly putting his glasses back his nose "Oh no I need something else...I need means to obtain titanium or metal in general and I assumed you could point me to the right direction" Harry said hoping Mr Flitwick would help him Flitwick looked thougth full and hummed for a second"Never heard of this titanium from my goblin counterparts " Flitwick said and his Ravenclaw nature came with his following question"could you perhaps explain Mr Potter" Harry was amused as he had little idea but he could explain what it was"Honestly is a mineral I know alloys are made with titanium to make it stronger than most metals, and is lighter" Harry tried to explain "like mithril?" Professor flitwick asked " I never seen mithril sir, so I doubt it, Titanium is used by muggles for cars,planes, bicycles same as aluminum..." Harry said " Then I'm afraid I won't be much help but there is a place that you may be able to contact there is a magical mill I hear they also have a muggle front so maybe they can help you" he wrote down the name" you may have to pay in advance, for the kind of material considering what you are asking" Harry wrote the address, and then decided to push his luck" Professor where would I go about acquiring dragon leather" Flitwick smiled" Aha that I know, Madam Malkin, can help but there is Twilfitt and Tattings. " Flitwick said Harry smiled"thank you professor you been unbelievable helpful "My Pleasure Mr Potter."

he used the information and asked for quotes once he had some samples of quality send his measurements to Madam Malkin as her Leather seemed more confortable to work with and waited. he also made an order of as much titanium chromium aluminum ingots he could from the magical mill.

The week continued slowly, day to day things and plans were being created, he went to the Crevey brothers, that were happy to provide him with Masked Rider, VR troopers ,Bettleborgs, and power rangers art he liked all the ideas, but he needed to make his own he decided the armor from Bettleborgs...in silver, a helmet like Masked rider and power rangers - he really liked the idea of Masked rider being a mode change, so maybe he should make new armors for each purpose . so that idea was staying. and power rangers, he liked the robots. he made all ideas into 1 but the most important made it his own the suit would be black at first as it was cheapest dragon skin, silver as it was the best way titanium alloy would look, and finally the weaponry would need to be created. this was the beginning, and he would also make it transformable. or at the very least transportable, and maybe magic would make a transformation sequence...he was a kid not above alll still.

As the weekend came he had his base, a leather dragon skin suit made of pants boots, a shirt with high neck, he also now had extra fabric, he would use it as line for the suit pieces he would charm it to be cooling as leather would be too hot even in time of year and make it more confortable, once that was done,he added connection points, for his boots armors and places where the armor knee guard would be. on his boot points for protection reinformcents and metal shin guards, and steel toe, that would be rather protected with titanium and a port to install a blade there- he always wanted to be a pirate with a hidden blade- his chest would be a silver plate his shoulders would also be silver . He also realized that maybe he should just figure out to make some sort of wearable chainmail with the alloy for pieces of his body, he was a magician. why the eff not. he took a piece of titanium and started melting using his transfiguration skills he made a mold of titanium that if he did it right would be almost fiber like despite being made of titanium alloy he would have to test it. he had a week and change more he would not fail.

by the end of the weekend the dragon skin was covered by a very subtle and strong fabric of titanium chainmail as if it was clothing, he tried on the suit it added weight which was an issue but didn't restrict his movements, it was time to add extra plating the helmet and weapons.

-

The weighting of the wands had happened Snape angrily letting him go…. Rita Skeeter creeped him out and knew that the "interview" would come to bite him, he was unconcerned. As far as he was concerned he knew one thing he wouldn't be allowed to bring his suit of armor, so the transformation device needed to be perfected, as well as a form of summoning the belt... he would ask professor Flitwick later about that he still had no Hermione as she remained angry after the first time of the warehouse. sure, enough during class he was being taunted but that's ok he could endure it,he had been lone before, he could again. He needed to survive. Same as before, this was a mission now: Get through first task then the next, solving one problem maybe another and then he would get out alive and hopefully whatever the Triwizard Tournament was the end of this crazy train ride named his life...but if whatever was trying to kill him remained. he needed to be ready. He looked at the badges and inwardly laughed ,honestly, potter stinks? I mean he had been working on a set of armor almost nonstop on every free time he had on his survival suit, on a blacksmith place, of course he stunk.

-

He had return from Hagrid adventure to show him the and his only thougth was "Dragons... seriously DRAGONS" his armor while theoretically would survive dragon fire, he wasnt sure and didnt have a place to test that theory, he now needed either 2 things learn to fight fire, resist fire, number 1 was insane in his brain but not impossible, number 2 was on the table while the armor would- probably - survive the temperature, his body inside maybe would not- make that probably not, he was having trouble even with cooling charms inside the suit he needed something new... then a brilliant idea came "a heatshield" he said to nobody, he also came to a realization: Madame Maxime would tell Fleur Karakov found out no question so Krum would know, Cedric needed to know and he would make sure he would. He was after all now close to a bonafida super hero,at least in looks last time he tried on the armor. He also made a note to ask for more NASA books from the Crevey Brothers and Dean who had become his main Suplyers of Muggle books and ideas thanks to their parents, he longed for magical bookstores to start stocking actual relevant material for his needs but decided to worry about that later.

-

He left Moody office, he said play to your strengths, at first Harry asumed he meant flying... or perhaps he was telling him to only finish one or two weapons. He thougth about the state of the armor, he had a week the helmet had been done and the padding was coming nicely but if he needed to wear it as is it would do, he had figured out how to make a diamond resistant like glass structure but he process made it yellow as far as he knew he could see well and when installed to the helmet and it had survived the stress test and that's all that mattered (he had tried destroying and everything, and failed). This machine would be powered by him he needed to develop weapons powered by his magic, that would not need his wand. As far as the suit without a helmet, he had also tried to destroy the suit survived undented most spells curses and jinxes he could think off, the belt was a mixed bag he had made the armor capable of automatically equip it to himself. his glasses were an issue but not like he could fix it in a Hogsmeade visit now. It was time to learn summoning charm. because as far as the suit went it was good, as far as he could do and exactly what he wanted. His prototype heat shield was working so far taking the concepts of a book he managed to obtain once again thanks to Crevey brothers he had small wince, as when this happened Hermione kept trying to say his armor was a useless endeavor and it hurt him see her have no faith in him, and Ron well... Ron wasn't helping. The school was odd Ravenclaw didnt care, Gryffindor had mixed feelings Slytherin made it sure that the Potter stinks continued, and well Hufflepuff has hostile. he had tried to show some solidarity to Cedric but his house ...well they didn't deserve what Cedric was as far as he was concerned. now he needed to learn the summon charm.

-  
Flitwick agreed to tutor him on a charm that was basic but if harry mastered would save his life, he spend a few days, as he mastered Accio he had now a prototype super armor, and a prototype heat shield, all within an armor the belt clearly worked but now...now was the real test. He wished he had time to figure out swords, but he didnt know enough about runes. That was his next subject, he regreted following Ron to divination now.

Dumbledore paced his office he was conflicted, the two friends of Harry were fighting with him, he had an idea thanks to the information that he had gotten off the professors about Harry strategy a magical armor, he smirked perhaps the title of auror was not what Mr. Potter would do with his life, the prophesy lingered now, he needed Voldemort was outthere and needed to be killed, but he didn't know if the price was worth it, as it stood, he had sentenced harry to dark years to make a weapon...and maybe that armor was the power he knew not, but the term horcrux remained, he was afraid of the number he knew that he needed to make sure Voldemort stayed dead, this time. At the same time, he knew that Harry was growing evolving surpassing both his parents now. He was now becoming the person he wanted him to be: a hero. Unfortunatelly one destined to die...it weighted him heavily, he thought the only way was Harry to die. but he was also unsure what was to happen after this. the future was nebulous. but fact remained Voldemort needed to die, and it would be Harry who would need to do it unless he died in this tournament...In which case Mr Longbottom may take his place instead... the entirety of divination was odd, and he was afraid. for he knew that if Voldemort won... probably England would lay at the end of the ocean soon. as Atlantis hubris did them in. But there was something that bothered him as well he saw the worst parts of him...and Tom ,in Harry.

the belt wasn't the best he could use better aesthetics, he would work on that after the task he walked after talking to professor McGonagall all champions were there he was calm, or as calm as he was gonna be he had given the belt to Flitwick as McGonagall said it was an issue to her as she would be part of the tent and Flitwick would be on the stands... it was the time now, it was time to fight: Krum, Fleur and Cedric were there ready for it. Or perhaps not as their faces of determination had a hint of nervousness, perhaps same face he ported as well but he breathed deeply and thougth of his plan.

-  
Well a horntail… sure… why not? fate hated him already whats one more thing. If he had to die today... well he died by his own hand. he heard all the battles of the champions... it would be his turn soon. he was oddly calm a horn sounded he flipped the entrance courtain and walked unflinchingly towards his doom he stopped and looked at his doom in the eye... a dragon in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried to steel his nerves.

"I chose this fate out of my own free will would have been great" he said quietly before taking his wand and pointed to the air "ACCIO HENSHIN BELT" -"Mr. Potter is summoning something, on the stands a silver object with what appeared a tube appeared, harry caught it in his hand, once he was done, he put it on..."HENSHIN" he took the activation phrase based off the Japanese for transform, not knowing it was the original call for transform.. a flash of blinding light happened.

A brigth light covered the stadium, and once it faded a knight like figure stood where harry had once stand the transformation had work "very well then" he said, his back was a shield. he retrieved it , and decided to just walk straight, the dragon breathed fire, he put his shield up, and the fire hit the shield head on. The shield the heat following principles found in space shuttle and other machines such as apollo reentry modules managed to make sure harry survived the heat of the dragon flame and so far it was holding perfectly, reinforced with magic everything had worked out as good as he could have, he could keep pushing and his cooling and insulation spells were working. He was slowlu one step after another, making it to the dragon. he could feel heat on his armor slowly rising, but he wasn't dying yet. Sure it was uncomfortable but he was literally going straight through a path of fire towards a dragon. With a shield a wand and an armor, he could not hear the crowd however they were going mental seeing what they thought impossible just walk through fire...dragon fire at that protected by a mere shield and a suit of armor

the dragon seeing fire did not work stopped and tried to slash at harry, harry jumped back thankful for addidng some enhancing features to his boots-an at will extra speed and basic weigthlessness to enhane his jump distance, It was time to evade the dragon slashed at him once again the hit shaked the ground and had thrown the dragon off balance somehow. He had jumped and had lost his shield stanked in the floor of the arena, he knew he had a very short had no shield and only had some speed decided, he would take it death or Glory some would have called it. As he saw the gold egg shine in the corner of his eye he landed and ran towards the nest. He expected Mother dragon To move and sure enough there it was Harry saw as the Dragon wanted to put his weigth on top of him. Harry took a look at his gauntlet he had reinforced this arm gaunlet as much as he could in turn towards this battle, and decided to try his luck his legs enganced by the boots spells and boosters- if we could call it that as it was mere charms to help him be more agile and limble- and jumped towards the dragon in an uppercut fashion... wishing to scream Sho-Ryu-Ken his fist took a contact to the dragon, he expected the gaunlet to break but yet, the metal did not falter or bend, and the dragon stumbled he was amazed but he didn't have time for that he had bougth himself time by stumbling the dragon he dived for the dragon gold egg as he reached it he jumped back aimimg to get behind his heat shied as the dragon prepared to fire at him again he knew, he had won ("TIME" could be heard from Ludo). but not like a dragon would care, the dragon fired regardless, Harry barely managed to make it to his heat shield on the arena floor and put it up on time. He could hear now dragon handlers take over. As he was sure the danger had passed he looked at his heat shield clearly still standing but very dented and clearly ashen black but it was still there,he smiled under his helmet and put the helmet on his back... and just like that he stood. The stadium cheering as he still holding his egg. He wanted to take his helmet off but he could wait perhaps it wouldnt hurt to bask on the glory of something he had actually done. On the tribunes everyone was cheering and were amazed at what they had just seen.

It was the begging of the end of the era of Voldemort and the beginning of the era of Mr. Potter, the knight of the light.

And several people in those tribunes didn't like that.


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermaths, concequences, plan

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is Property of J.K. Rowling, and publishers and movie studios, not me etc, references to pop culture yeah that too also not mine. Power Rangers and all that Saban stuff from the 90s also not mine its Saban stuff, I should add Tokatsu for good meassures i think are part of their respective copyrigth holders  
**  
Honest I wanted to have a different POV thing and try to define most of our main players in this crazy adventure, I think we ll be back to Tokatsu/ Sentai/ Kamen Rider/Mecha shenanigans soon. once again this is done mostly for me if I'm honest, but if you enjoy it I'm glad. thanks for the feedback to my reviewers.

 **Ch2 Aftermaths , Thoughts and Plans  
**

Well that was an aftermath muggleborns though. There on the center of an arena laid an armored hero out of the most popular TV franchises of the recent years. Harry potter once again had proven he was the stuff of legends some would say, others critically could say his workmanship could be better. But there was no denying. He had beat a Horn tail, with an armor, a shield, and what seemed no enchantments from his wand, clearly armor had to be spelled in some ways considering the abilities- namely the strength, dexterity,and jump capabilities he displayed, to add the reinforcements to his armor to manage to not only withstand the weight of a dragon. To push it back and suffer not an apparent dent.

However that paled in comparison to what he had done, he had walked through dragon fire, that was down right revolutionary… and out of legends, just a shield, the only part of his armor that could seem to have suffered damage in any way, and despite being blackened and little more than carbon, and yet it still stood in one piece He was the boy who lived, a boy whose accomplishments were spoken in whispers, and frankly not quite believed I mean burning an assassin teacher alive as a 11, or facing a basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor as a 12 year old were ridiculous feats for someone who was but a child. This time , however, they had seen it, and even though previous accomplishments seemed myths, this time he did something in front of everyone, that mere fact made people question if those myths were real. especially to those not on the magical world from beginning. Here he had proven something they weren't quite sure it could be accomplished, follow their "stupid dreams" - by pure-blood, and half blood ,and well anyone who believed in limits.- and make them happen. One Dean Thomas, supplier of literature to a Mr Harry Potter on the center of the arena holding a golden egg had a burst of inspiration seeing the feat just accomplished said out loud "Maybe I should aim for space" signifying the beginning of new imaginations and limits being explored, disregarded, broken, and surpassed.| there were no more limits.

* * *

One Severus Snape wanted to be proud of one of his students, yet his pride wouldn't allow it. Severus Snape sworn to Protect A Harry Potter as a mean to honor the memory of his one true, and only love: Lily Evans. But her disdain of her husband one Mr James Potter. Wouldn't allow it. All his mistakes, all his horrors, lead to this, he lost Lily, and god forbid if she knew half of what he had done, he would never ever see her again. Harry and his eyes were 3 things: 1 a constant reminder of what he lost. 2 constant reminder of a rival that he allowed to win by being an absolute peasant. And 3 Her eyes staring at him from the grave judging his actions once more.

And yet here we were, in the tribunes of a stadium, a brilliant student at the center holding a golden egg, he wanted to be proud under that helmet and armor, he saw creativity displayed by one Lily Evans, the skills of Lily Evans. He wanted to be proud because for the first time he saw Harry Potter as one with the memory of lily. Not just his bitter rival and enemy one Mr James Potter…yest it was for a moment that his pride refused to acknowledge what he wanted to feel. For he couldn't admit it . Admitting it would be facing himself in yet another crime. Yes Severus Snape was many things. Simple was not one of them. And there was one thing he hated more than James Potter and his memory…

Himself.

* * *

Ron Weasley was a simple man, Perhaps too simple for his own good some would say, reality was that he like most humans, most don't see past the skin deep. Ron the last male of his family, but yet not the last child of clan Weasley, he was always overshadowed, always look down. And perhaps his choice of friends didn't help: the brightest witch of a generation, and one Harry "the boy who lived" Potter. He was Jealous,he had been overshadowed for too long. And this was just the straw that broke a Camels back.

He couldn't back down, if he did he would admit to himself once again that he was weaker , or worse a lesser man and yet, Staring at the Abyss now, the trial his so called best friend, just had bested, made him Melancholic, he knew no other wizard or witch harry age would have done what he did. And most if not all would be dead already, and a grave would be fresh probably with not even a body.

No, someone tried to murder his best friend, and what he had done? stay in the sidelines, do nothing, be jealous. Had the tables reversed he reflected, and knew in his heart Harry would have been at his side creating maybe the same thing that had saved his ass. Facing the mirror is one of the hardest trials one proverb Hermione one told him ringed true. He hoped to make up with his best friend. Because damn if he wasn't a shitty friend now. This was a kick in the pants and a wake up call to be better. And well better now than not having a best friend tomorrow.

It was also time to act, being a sidekick doesn't mean you aren't a hero, or cant be a protagonist,maybe it was also time to do his part in the legend that was about to unfold.

But first off he needed to make peace with his brother in all but blood. For he now had something he lacked.

Determination

* * *

Draco stood for Dragon, it was a name to be worn with pride, when his father told him Potter would be facing a dragon he was delighted, he expected to have front rows seats to his final demise.

"Oh Bugger" was what he got, there he was at the center of stage basking in glory that he didn't deserve, a mere half blood, but there it was a half blood who did the impossible once more, a Basilisk, Dementors, teachers, and now a Dragon. A Hungarian horn-tail, one of the most dangerous dragons in the history of tournaments, a dragon specifically requested in hopes that potter would face him- courtesy of his father of course.

Oh all had gone wrong, a Hero wearing an Armor stood, A hero had bested a dragon, A hero who WALKED THROUGH DRAGON FIRE.

The Horror was all that registered on his mind now . Potter had bested a dragon. He had bested his name sake. A part of him was afraid, however there was one of thought that made him horrified above all.

The impure blooded heir was , not only a worthy and terrifying opponent, but if he came to blows, this knight could probably end him,with. a. bloody. Shield.|

he was unhappy. Hell it was an understatement. But he also had one emotion.

Fear.

* * *

Hermione Granger was proud of her title, the smartest witch of a generation. And she had the marks to prove it. She had seen harry work away in his workshop to an idea that simply proven her wrong, her books said as much, she had tried to make him see the errors of his ways only to see he was more and more closed to her. It made her sad but she wanted to see him survive, there was only one way her books said so.

Boy did it hurt to be wrong. Hermione Stood on her seat afraid for her first friend and yet also ashamed she couldn't save him from himself, because if she had listened to her he would probably at at best be unharmed, at worst out of school for a year…but staring at her, was something that books didn't teach in fact something that defied all she had learned through the years.

Harry stood at center of the arena wearing a suit of armor that was strange the bug like yellow eyes, an armor with what seemed leather , she didn't know about heroes-after all TV rots the mind, and comic books were dumb-But she knew enough from her muggle days, and her summers at home about kids liking heroes in spandex and helmets-particularly a green one- what harry had looked original and only mildly inspired. But that was not what bothered her.

He had proved her words wrong , her ideology, that book had all the answers, here he was doing the impossible, shields that allowed him to walk through dragon fire, armor that allowed him to uppercut a dragon. A DRAGON. Her mind was having trouble reconciling what was happening he had done what many consider the impossible, and worse off something that would go down in history. Part of her was Jealous, one of her goals was develop something that would get her remembered, make a mark on the world. The other was fear, she had belittled his dreams, she had belittled and not appreciated the ideas that now were the awe of the magical world. He had single handily proved that, even if she was the brightest witch she still lacked something, and that terrified her because she was afraid of the rift she had caused. She now was scared, he had created something that would by all means take away her tittle of brightest student of the generation, she had driven him away by assuming she knew best. All this could take away everything that made her "her" now.

What was she gonna do now? she thought bitterly, she remembered all her friends she drove away by being bossy, all the friends she couldn't make by being different. She smiled bitterly at the memory…..academics as her one true sanctuary books and knowledge. She felt her heart Pain she had driven away her first friend, she hoped against hope she could fix everything because if she didn't if she could...or even want to go back to who she was, but there was other issue what was she without her title, who was her in this friendship without being the smartest, what was her without being the smartest witch of a generation… the fear and doubts paralyzed as she tried to take in everything around her but it simply left her

Conflicted

* * *

Bartemius Crouch Jr, was unhappy, he had seen his masters prey ignore him, he had a wonderful plan guide him to use a broom, and stop him from that stupid idea of the armor. Instead he had made a shield , and an armor.

Sure, it was nothing compared to his master but he had punched a dragon, and walked through dragon fire, he knew, that Potter was a threat, he had taught him after all. However, this changed the game, he could face a dragon with no magic, their brilliant plan to lure potter to revive his glorious master had done the opposite, instead of weakening him it had made him stronger more powerful, and a formidable opponent even if not at the level of his master.

Plans would need to be tweaked. Maybe steal the armor, but in the end he knew something, his master was to pure to use a toy a mere half blood did. So maybe he wouldn't do that. But he needed to tweak plans now.

If he could face a dragon, he could take on his lord bodyguard while his lord was at his weakest.

He began to furiously think of how to report this. But he knew his master would know anyway, this accomplishment wouldn't be kept quiet. And worse it had made his masters Killer a lot stronger and determined It made him feel one thing he hadn't felt since Azkaban.

Dread

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a man of experience, a defeater of Grindewald, alive for more than hundred years the wielder of the Elder Wand, the death stick, a weapon of legends could rarely be surprised.

He was, and impressed. He knew of the armor, he knew of dragons, he after all co authored, the use of 12 drops of dragon blood, and he knew first hand dragon blood was REALLY HARD to come by, or make a dragon bleed it.

Here Harry had done something just as impressive, a shield to withstand dragon fire, and an armor that could punch a dragon, he smiled inwardly, Harry had once again rose to the occasion, perhaps even more so than anyone including himself expected, yet a small voice in his mind remained afraid, as while he now saw some of the best attributes of his mother, and father, he also saw some of his, the bravado, and knowledge.

No that small voice reminded him of Tom Riddle, the man he saw as a brilliant student, with a goal. Harry now seemed to have a Goal, and to an extent that terrified him, men like himself and by extension Voldemort...and Gelllert just needed a goal before they fell to the darkness. He was afraid of young harry making his mistakes, making the mistakes others did before him. He was afraid too, but as young Harry he basked in glory but his posture was humble and proud of himself a far cry of what he looked at beginning of the task the visage of a Hero. The war was coming, yes, there was no stopping it… but now, he smiled Harry was different, he told himself,he wouldn't be the monster Albus Dumbledore almost became. He had messed with this child past enough and maybe he would again in the future, but for once he saw the man he hoped young harry would become would be and was glad that his plan had worked.

Also hoped that once his machinations were discovered that he hadn't involuntarily doomed the world with good intentions. So he stayed there pondering hoping that he hadn't created a monster.  
He allowed himself to smile at the hero of the wizarding world and vowed to continue watching over his ward. He had only one thing holding together his plans at that current moment

Hope

* * *

The champions in the tents had different reactions upon hearing the feat of one Mr Harry Potter.

Cedric smiled on hearing what had happened "that kid is gonna be the end of many legends" he said smiling to his parents who remembered the boy who lived, a legend that let them live in peace and that made them grateful to them, their son hoped to one day return the favor to be even with the man who saved him from being the embarrassment of the champions.

Fleur Delacour, was conflicted to say the least, sure she didn't perform as she expected but what annoyed her, was that she was outperformed by a boy, someone who was younger did the impossible and she….she couldn't, even touch what he did, an air of determination hit her, this place was a bit of a retrograde dump, and couldn't allow them to show her up she was a star , and wouldn't let anyone, not a Quiditch star, not the head boy of Hogwarts of a little boy. It was her time and she was gonna prove she was the best.

Krum smiled, a worthy opponent, he had heard of the Boy who lived of course, but he also heard the legend of the youngest Seeker of a century, he was more than what he expected, he was younger, a man also cursed with fame, and with excellent reflex and abilities, he couldn't wait to see what he could bring because, any opponent capable of what he did was worth his attention, he hoped to speak with him soon, after all why make it so they were unknown rivals, nah that wasn't his style, and besides any worthy opponent deserved at least to shake his opponent hand for once.

* * *

He walked to the tent were madam Pomfrey looked at his outfit, "take that off please" harry took his helmet off at last. He then followed by activating his "take off spell, everything disappeared to his belt, that he kept on, just in case, it was his it was time to keep his survival suit with him at all time at least. Madam Pomfrey looked a bit impressed and proceeded to look after him. After madam Pomfrey checked he only had a couple bruises mostly where he punched the dragon and where his legs had landed. He briefly pondered, step 1 was not done, but this proved that, step 2 was just as necessary as step 1 he needed something to even odds in size difference, he wanted a giant robot. But everything about him made him want to make planes that transformed in robots, or a bunch of vehicles becoming a robot. Maybe bunch of vehicles to become, a giant robots that would then become a bigger giant robot…..he always liked the f14 maybe he could find something that could work with him, this was the challenge if they threw a dragon at him on the first task god knows what they would throw next. For all he knew next task they would throw him at a kraken, or "Nessie" his armor was fine, but he needed to make more versions, he repeated to himself the mantra he had for the part couple weeks.

Lets survive.

He was distracted by his Rieverie by the entrance of a red head, Ron Weasley appeared, he was tempted to glare but the look of nausea Ron had stopped him dead, he didn't know what it looked like to the stands, but maybe it was scarier than he would think "harry, I….m sorry for not believing ya mate" Harry looked at the eyes of Ron and saw something sincere something new is as if something woke up with him risking his life " took ya long enough" harry said small bitterness on his voice, Ron looked afraid scared that he was gonna lose his best friend only to see a hand reach to him "don't fucking do that again" harry said with a smile "hey I know when I bugger up don't I?" Ron answered. Harry Smiled, he would hold him to that he thought to himself, then Ron smiled, and took his hand but as he took his hand he made the handshake into a hug "I'm sorry , I buggered up everything and I just, I m sorry..." Harry was very surprised by this act but he smiled inwardly, the past 2 weeks he had been fairly alone, and if something out of this god forsaken tournament meant his best friend would be by his side this time , for good hopefully it was a net gain.

Madame Pomfrey came back "I don't know how you managed but you have a 100% bill of health everyone else had at least an injury." he smiled "lady luck is sometimes by my side" he said to himself. "we should go see your scores" as he left the tent he saw the judges give his scores an 8 from Maxime, a 9 from Dumbledore, a 8 from Crouch, a 10 from Bagman("but my shield" "harry don't complain") a 4 from Karakov ("you lousy biased scumbag you gave Krum a 10") he was there but yet Hermione didn't show up and that bothered him. He wasn't sure what to think but assumed with Ron at the very least he could have support, hell for all he knew he would get support from other houses, or perhaps from others his horizons were too narrow now, maybe it was just time to expand them, but for now that didn't matter at all he would survive, that was the end game, however with everything thrown at him, on this the first task he knew that despite what happened today, the next time he needed to be more prepared and ready, and that probably meant, he would need even more metal, and probably a bigger workshop.

"The twins are probably making you a party now" Ron said absent minded at the lost mind of his best friend as if snapped Harry looked at Ron, and then at his stomach, he had tried not to eat afraid of losing his food, food company after the harrowing few weeks…. Yeah he deserved it and smiling taking his egg on his shoulder while keeping the henshin belt on they walked back to common room, the parties for Cedric must have been going on and Ravenclaw, and Slytherin probably remained on sidelines, so they had a rather nice and quiet walk to common room.

As they put the password and he entered a cheer exploded he didn't expect that reaction, he wanted to resent the people who shunned him before, but he couldn't lets be honest here on his time alone thinking he realized he had a hard legend and his adventures were definitively not easily believed. He understood why someone would see him as that and why they would think that he put his name on the goblet, he didn't have to like it but understood I and smiled, it was nice to have your house backing you up, maybe to help him come up with the next plans, and what was to come, and that would come later once again he decided to just enjoy the party as someone thrust a butter beer on his hand and like Ron, followed to the food.

Many wanted him to open his egg, sure it had a clue but he was afraid of what the clue may be. He chose to open it after enough nags I mean it was worth the help of many 6th and 7th years who may help him in this stupidly hard quest. As he opened it, an inhuman screech followed the room, he was terrified, as he closed it "what the hell was that" George said, "maybe they will pit him in cruciatus curse for a while"Neville voice said "Don't be stupid Neville that's illegal" Dean said at that phrase Harry looked around and noticed Hermione wasn't there either, he hoped she was OK and remembered the screech again to him it sounded like a monster, but no monster he heard about ever, he had two possibilities, an air ground and water monster, he knew that for sure phase 2 needed to happen and he needed something that would help him even odds, in water, air or ground, what kind of vehicle would do that….regardless . It was time for phase 2.

* * *

In another part of the castle a blonde girl with her wand on her ear walked barefoot looking for some of her things, she had seen the task, and now knew the gargles took time to take her stuff she hoped that her things would be back to her, but it usually required her to find them. Rarely they would come back to her.

The task, was a thought that crossed her mind, and then to the man who impressed everyone: Harry Potter, a Man with a destiny grander than he though the boy who lived and now the knight of light she had a dreamy smile, her only complain was that his suit of armor was very dark knight accounting for all the black leather and what seemed a silver and black helmet, the silver seemed like just highlights, maybe she should talk to him, and convince him to switch to a lighter color who knows he seemed nice, and like her, a bit lonely, who knows maybe they could help each other.

In the end she just went back into her quest with a renewed smile.


End file.
